Pokémon High
by Tsukiri
Summary: The first day at a new school for Dawn. oh! the horrors! awful at summaries but will try my best 2 do ikarishipping, pokeshipping, oldrivalshipping and contestshipping and maybe ShootsDownShipping if ppl actually like this story! semihiatus
1. Chapter 1

I decided to redo my story a little. A little as in just changing my OCs name really o.o lol..and possible some other stuff here and there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Dawn sighed. It was the first day at a new school for her. Her mom just dropped her off here today and she didn't know where to go, not to mention she holding _all_ her luggage. As she looked ahead, she had the strangest feeling that this would be one of the weirdest schools she'd enter. Dawn started walking down the path to the front door. As she walked, she saw a guy standing around. Hoping he could help her out, she started walking over to him but didn't notice a 'lump of blue' in the way.

"Excu-AHH!!" Dawn cried out as she fell. The boy turned to look at her.

"Hm." The boy muttered as he looked towards the path.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Dawn turned and saw a girl running with an Espeon to her.

"Erika. You should watch your Pokémon better. An idea is by putting your Glaceon _into its pokeball._" The guy told her.

"But Glaceon doesn't like to be put in her ball! She likes it outside better." The girl name Erika whined to him as she came to a stop.

"I'm so sorry about Glaceon. She always likes wandering and sleeping wherever!" Erika apologized as she turned to Dawn.

"It's okay. It's my fault for not looking out." Dawn replied as Erika helped her get up. As she looked closer to her, she could notice how pretty she was. She had long black hair that that had a tint of blue in it, and was slightly wavy. With it, she had the most beautiful bright aqua eyes that went with her white sleeveless coat, as well as her grey pants which had extra pockets in them, as well as dark blue shoes. She also had a red bandana on her right arm and dark grey gloves.

"Glaceon! Wakie wakie!" The girl said as she went to her pokémon.

"Name's Erika Moon, by the way, but my friends call me Eri for short."

"I'm Dawn, Dawn Berlitz." Dawn said nicely trying to be formal.

"No need to be formal Dawn." Eri replied.

"Huh? Oh, okay."

"Oh, right! Dawn, this is Pau-Hey, where'd he go?" Eri said as she looked around confused.

"He left awhile ago."

"Oh…by the way, what room are you in?" Eri asked as she held the still sleeping Glaceon.

"Um…I haven't gotten it yet." Dawn said embarrassed.

"No worries! Let's go to the front desk and ask for it." Eri said cheerfully as she grabbed Dawn's hand. They started to a slow run until they got there. The secretary gave Dawn the key to her room.

"Let's see…257."

"Me too! That means we're roommates. Wait til I introduce you to the others. We all live close in the dorms and I'm sure they'll like you." Eri said as she took Dawn's hand again.

'I hope…" Dawn thought as they started off again.

After awhile, Eri suddenly came to a halt and Dawn almost crashed into her.

"Why'd you stop Eri?"

"We wouldn't want to crash into those guys." Dawn looked ahead and saw three guys.

"Hey, that's the guy I saw this morning." Dawn noticed.

"Yup. His name's Paul. The black haired is Ash and the cabbage head is Drew! Come on! They won't attack unless you provoke them (like bumping into them)."

"But aren't you friends?"

"Yeah, but the others will gang up on you if you did provoke them three." Eri said as they started walking. In the background you could see a whole group of guys standing around doing nothing.

"Hey, it's Eri!" Ash said; noticing them.

"Hey Ash! Hey Cabbage Head! And Paul, why'd you leave? You didn't even learn Dawn's name."

"Hey!" Drew yelled but Eri completely ignored.

"…Who?" Paul cocked an eyebrow.

"HEY! I'm right here you know!" Dawn yelled angrily.

"Dawn!" Eri whispered harshly. She eyed the other guys as they all glared at Dawn.

"…oops."

"Anyways! Guys, meet Dawn! She's new here!" Eri said quickly.

"A rose for the pretty girl." Drew said handing a rose to Dawn, who blushed a little.

"Th-thank you." Dawn stuttered.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to give that to May?" Eri asked.

"Wh-why would I? She's an annoying little girl." Drew said blushing a little.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Right there!" Eri said pointing at his face.

"It's not blushing! It's, it's…"

"IT'S BLUSHING! And wait til I tell May you called her annoying and little!"

"What?!" Drew cried. Eri pointed at her recording machine.

"AH! Give me that!"

"NEVA!!" Eri said ran around the room laughing while Drew chased her.

"Uh…" Dawn sweat dropped.

"Eri's always like that. You get use to it after awhile" Dawn turned and saw the black haired boy.

"Oh. You're Ash right?"

"Yup! Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Doesn't seem to be like that for him." Dawn said as she glared at Paul.

"Don't worry about him. Paul's cold to everyone."

"Oh…"

"What's happening here?" They all turned and saw Misty and May coming in.

"Ah! May, listen to this!" Eri said as she was levitating out of Drew's reach. (Espeon's psychic) Eri pressed the recording machine's play button.

" 'A rose for the pretty girl.'" Everyone could tell that was Drew's voice.

" 'Th-thank you.' 'Hey, weren't you supposed to give that to May?' 'Wh-why would I? She's an annoying little girl.' 'Then why're you blushing?' 'Wh-what?!' 'Right there!' 'It's not blushing! It's, it's…' 'IT'S BLUSHING!' "

Eri's recording machine ended there.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK MAY!!!!" Drew cried trying to stop her temper from rising.

"…DREW!!!!!!!" May yelled.

"Eep!" Drew squealed as he started to run.

"GET BACK HERE!" May yelled as she started running after him, flames in her eyes.

-giggle- "Sweet young love." Eri said to herself as Espeon brought her down to Misty.

"Misty! Meet Dawn!" Eri said as she pulled Misty to Dawn and Ash.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn said nicely.

"You too."

"Hey Misty!" Ash said happily.

"Hi Ash." Misty said nicely. Dawn swore she saw Misty blush when she turned to him.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Misty! Where's Leaf?" Eri asked intervening them.

"She's in her room unpacking." Misty told her.

"I wonder who her roommate it going to be." Eri said to herself.

"She's not with you?"

"Nope. I'm with Dawn this year."

"Oh. Hm…Maybe I should get May. The opening ceremony is going to start in 15minutes." Misty said as she started walking to where May started chasing Drew.

"And thanks for the intervening." Misty whispered to her quickly, though Dawn heard it.

"D'okay! C'mon Dawn! Let's goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Eri said as she grabbed Dawn's hand (again) and started a light run again; pointing her other hand forward.

"WAIT! I got to put away my stuff!"

"Oh, right. My bad."


	2. Chapter 2

bwa wa wa wa o3o3o3o3o

I don't own Pokémon -.-

* * *

What happened the last chapter!...which wasn't very long ago:

"D'okay! C'mon Dawn! Let's goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Eri said as she grabbed Dawn's hand (again) and started a light run again; pointing her other hand forward.

"WAIT! I got to put away my stuff!"

"Oh, right. My bad."

* * *

After doing a right turn, Eri and Dawn started for the girls' dorm. Once there, they went for the elevator to their room. They soon got to the 3rd floor (2nd floor is for the 100s and etc) and fast paced to room 257. Eri took out her key and opened the door. Dawn peeked it and to her surprise, it was _spotless_. Dawn kind of that Eri was more of the…unorganized type like her but it looked like she was wrong.

"Oh and by the way, the reason the room is so cleaned is because I haven't unpacked yet." Eri said sheepishly.

"…Do you read minds are something?" Dawn said. She couldn't believe Eri knew what she was thinking.

"No. I could just tell by the look of your expression. I'm really good at that." Eri replied.

"Oh…"

"Well, we better just leave your stuff here. The opening ceremony is going to start in 8 minutes." Eri said starting for the door.

"Wait up!" Dawn said as she dropped all her stuff.

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Eri said. Dawn stopped, locked it, and ran after her. After walking out of the girls' dorm, Dawn realized something.

"Hey Eri? Where's Glaceon?" Dawn asked. Eri stopped.

"…OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT! I MUST HAVE DROPPED HER WHILE MAKING FUN OF DREW!!! WE GOTTA GO BACK!" Eri cried. She also apparently forgot about Glaceon as well.

"At least we'll pass that place while going to the opening ceremony place."

"That's if you're taking the long route!…Okay Espeon! Can you go ahead there and get Glaceon? Once you do, go to the Auditorium." Eri told her Espeon. Espeon nodded and started running to the lounge. (I totally forgot about Espeon too! OMG)

"Since Espeon will get her, we better start going to the Auditorium fast! Ceremony starts in about 5 minutes."

"Okay…FIVE MINTUES?!!" Dawn cried out surprised.

"How are we suppose to get there in five minutes?!!? That's only…um…"

"300 seconds! Well 264 now." Eri told her.

"We need to run Eri!"

"Uck, I hate running, but if you're so scared, we can always use Metagross." Eri told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You have a Metagross?" Dawn asked dumbfounded. She then remembered she only saw 2 of Eri's pokémon, but Beldums were hard to come by. Let only a Metagross.

"Yup!" Eri took out 1 of her pokéballs and out came a Metagross. She hopped onto its back.

"Comon Dawn! You're the one scared of being late." Eri said. Dawn jumped onto its back as well and Metagross started floating.

"TO THE AUDITORIUM METAGROSS!" Eri cried out pointing the way. Dawn sweat dropped. As Metagross started levitating quickly to the Auditorium, Dawn thought she'd ask Eri about Misty.

"So Eri? Why'd Misty say thanks to you at the lounge?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Oh, you heard? Well, it is 'cause Misty likes Ash." Eri said simply.

"REALLY?!"

"Yup! Misty already knew I knew and since I've got a thing of knowing when to come in, I help her get out of those situations."  
"Oh. So you can see if someone likes someone as well."

"Mhm. People sometimes call me the 'Love Tracker' or something like that." Soon enough, they were at the front of the Auditorium with 2 minutes to spare.

"See? I told you we wouldn't be late." Eri stated returning Metagross to it's pokéball.

"We will if we stand here. Comon Eri!" Dawn said, this time grabbing HER hand instead the other way around. Very soon, they could see the seats. Eri looked around and finally saw Misty, May and Leaf. Beside them there were two empty seats. They obviously saved those for them.

"There Dawn!" Eri said pointing to them. They walked over and took their seats.

"Hi guys!" Eri chimed to them.

"Hey Eri." They all replied.

"Ahh! Leaf! This is Dawn." Eri said, pulling her head back for her to see.

"Nice to meet you." Leaf said happily.

"You too."

"So who's your new roommate?"

"She's right here. Guys, meet Zoey." Leaf said standing up so they could see her.

"Hey."

"Ello." Eri chimed.

"Hi." Dawn said.

"Shhhhh, the ceremony's starting." May shushed. They all turned to the stage to see their principal, Mr. Kawanaka (it's the first word that came into my mind I don't know what it means!) come out. He had short grey hair and was wearing a grey suit.

"Hello everyone!" he said into the mic.

-No response-

-Ahem- "I said HELLO ALL YOU D. STUDENTS!!!!!!!" he yelled. Dawn was terrified.

"Hello Mr. Kawanaka!" Everyone cried, fearing for their lives.

"Eri…" Dawn said.

"Don't worry. He's always like that. He's really nice if you keep him on his good side." Eri whispered to her.

"Today is a new year at Pokémon High! I'd like to say hello to all the students who are new here. As all the previous students know, you will each been given a band that'll go around your wrist." He said pointing to one he was holding.

"You will get one while leaving the Auditorium. With it, the person can use it to buy what they want from the school. Remember though. After each month, you will have to pay the amount of money that is calculated in the band. If you don't…well, you'll be doing a lot of extra curricular stuff to pay it off." Mr. Kawanaka said.

"Other than that, the rules are simple. No running in the hallways. No physical violence. No swearing…"

'Didn't he swear just now?' Dawn thought to herself.

**After 56 more rules**

"And the last rule, everyone must be in their room by 11pm. And the other gender cannot by in others' dorm after 10pm!!" He said VERY sternly.

"If you follow all those rules, you'll be fine." He then said.

"And if any of the new students need help or don't understand the school schedule, ask another student!" Mr. Kawanaka said, then leaving the stage. Out came Mrs. Sternly (I don't know why I did that o.o).

"ALL OF YOU OUT! AND MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR SCHEDULE SUBMITTED IN BY THE END OF THE WEEK!" She yelled. After that, everyone started scrambling for the door, where they would get their bands.

"That was…unusual." Dawn said trying to say the right word.

"Mrs. Sternly is always like that." Misty told her.

"I hear it runs in the family. That's why the Sternly family always have to find someone who has the same last name as them because other people are terrified by them." Leaf said.

"Ouch…" Dawn said. They were all waiting in line to get their bands when Espeon appeared with Glaceon.

"Espeon!! And Glaceon!! You guys took some time." Eri said.

"Esp, Espy! Espy, Espy!"

"Oooooooooooooooooh." Eri said.

"What did Espeon say?" Misty asked.

"She said that she had to look all over the lounge for Glaceon. After awhile of not finding her, she looked under the couch and saw Glaceon muffled with duck tape over her while she was sleeping. It was probably Gary thinking it'd be funny."

"Who's Gary?" Dawn asked.

"He's one of the guys Ash, Drew and Paul hang out with. He's become nicer over the years, but can still be mean." May told Dawn.

"And here they come." Misty said pointing her thumb behind them. And to their surprise, they _were_ there. Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary were all waiting in line behind them. Each of them looked.

"Well if isn't the loser girls." Gary said smirking at them.

"It was you who muffled Glaceon wasn't it?!" Eri said pointing accusingly to him.

"And what if I did? You're Glaceon didn't do anything anyways."

"So you _DID!_"

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" Gary said taunting her.

"Do you remember what happened that one time when you and the other guys pushed me on the ground; kicking me?" Everyone looked at Gary shocked.

_FLASHBACK_

"_This is what you get for bumping into me wimp!" An 8yr old Gary said as he and 3 other guys were kicking an 8yr old Eri. She was crying her eyes out as they continued to kick her._

"_Man, she's such a crybaby!" One of the guys said. Suddenly Eri screamed out._

"_EEVEE! NOW!" The guys turned to their right to see an Eevee throw a GIGANTIC Shadow Ball at them._

"_AHHH!!!" They all yelled as they ran away. Eri then got up as like she wasn't even hurt as Eevee ran up to her._

"_Who's the wimp now, losers?" she told them smirking triumphantly with an evil tone._

"_Let's go Eevee! Misty's waiting and we wouldn't want Misty looking for me with her Giant Mallet!" She laughed happily as if nothing happened._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I KNEW IT! You were fake crying back then!" Gary said accusingly.

"Maybe, maybe not. But that doesn't cover the fact that you guys were kicking me!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Misty said angrily.

"That was 7yrs ago. I can't believe you still remember that." Gary said.

"Remember what?" Eri asked blankly. Everyone fell anime style.

"Hey look Dawn! It's your turn!" Eri said pointing.

'Did Eri really forget or is she just pretending?' Dawn thought to herself as she got her band.


	3. Chapter 3

I dun own Pokeman o3o3o3o

* * *

"I KNEW IT! You were fake crying back then!" Gary said accusingly.

"Maybe, maybe not. But that doesn't cover the fact that you guys were kicking me!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Misty said angrily.

"That was 7yrs ago. I can't believe you still remember that." Gary said.

"Remember what?" Eri asked blankly. Everyone fell anime style.

"Hey look Dawn! It's your turn!" Eri said pointing.

'Did Eri really forget or is she just pretending?' Dawn thought to herself as she got her band.

* * *

"Name please." The woman with the bands asked Dawn.

"Dawn Berlitz."

"And your room number?"

"#257."

"Okay. Here's your band and schedule sheet. Make sure it's handed into the office by the end of the week." The woman said as she gave Dawn the band and a sheet of paper. Dawn walked out and looked at the sheet of paper. It had on one side a list of subjects, and on the right, eight empty boxes.

"Hey Eri? I don't get this…" Dawn said as she saw Eri coming out.

"That's easy Dawn. You see all those words on the left side?" Eri asked her. Dawn nodded.

"All you gotta do is pick eight of those subjects that you want to do this year. You're going to have to do all of them at least once except for those four. You pick one and can only do that one for all of highschool." Eri said as she pointed at the four words: Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder and Researcher.

"Oh ya! And every year, you _have_ to do Gym and Drama…both subjects I detest…." Eri said as well as muttered the last part.

"Oh! I get it now! Well for certain I'm going to do Coordinator." Dawn said happily.

"You're a coordinator?" Eri and Dawn turned to see that Misty, May, and Leaf were coming out. Behind them, Zoey was getting hers.

"Yup!"

"That's great! I'm a coordinator too, and Zoey also. For once I'm not alone!" May cried happily.

"What is everyone else?" Dawn asked.

"We're all trainers." Misty told her.

"Even you Eri?!" Dawn asked surprised.

"Is it that surprising?" Eri asked scratching her cheek.

"Well…you didn't really look like you'd be one." Dawn said embarrassed.

"As they always say 'Never judge a book by it's cover'! Except I kinda do that sometimes. Eheh. But I'm pretty good at being a Coordinator too. I help May sometimes." Eri said.

"Hmph. It's not like any of you girls are good anyways." They all turned around to see Drew walking to them.

"Suuuuuuure Drew. I heard that you tied with May last year." Misty said.

"A fluke."

"Oh ya?! Then how about we do an appeal battle right now?!" May yelled at him angrily.

"I would, but I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of your friends." Drew replied, flicking his hair.

"WHY YOU!" May yelled but then was grabbed from behind by Zoey.

"You shouldn't let him get to you May. I bet he's not _that_ good." Zoey told her.

"Says you." Drew replied.

"Well, I'll be going now." Drew said as he started walking away. It seemed that all the other guys had already left seeing as they weren't around watching.

"Wait! Drew!" Drew turned to see Eri coming to him.

"Just to tell you, you're blushing." Eri whispered to him. Drew then realized he had a very VERY almost _unnoticeably_ tint of pink on his face.

"Wh-whatever!" he said, quickly leaving.

After that, the girls started walking to their dorm until they got to the 3rd floor and went to Dawn and Eri's room to do their schedule.

"So what are you going to do for gym Dawn?" Misty asked Dawn.

"Um…probably cheerleading." Dawn said thoughtfully.

"Oh no you don't!" May yelled to her.

"What?"

"You absolutely, no way, no can do, do cheerleading!" May said making an 'X' with her arms.

"Why not?"

"You can only do cheerleading if you are _BRILLIANT_ at it! If you aren't, the cheerleaders will all pick on you the whole year!" Misty told her.

"Oh…Well, maybe I'll do tennis." Dawn said.

"Great! We'll be partners then!" Leaf said happily.

"I'm doing swimming, and May's probably going to do soccer." Misty said.

"Oooooof course. What about you Zoey?"

"Soccer I guess."

"How about you Eri?" Dawn asked.

"Badminton. The easiest sport in the world." Eri smiled idiotically.

"Eri hates Gym. It's her second worst subject." May said teasingly.

"It's not my fault. I just don't like sports." Eri replied pouting.

"What's your worst?" Dawn asked.

"_Science_. Good thing I did it last year." Eri said happily.

"_And_ barely passed. You were _begging_ me to help you." Misty told her.

"That's 'cause you're good at it." Eri replied pouting again.

"Well I've got all of my subjects picked. What about you guys?" Leaf asked.

"Language, Math, Science, Drama, Home Ec., Music, Gym and Trainer." Misty said.

"Language, Math, Drama, Gym, Home Ec., Music, _French_ and Coordinator." May said, with French filled with dread.

"Math, Drama, Gym, Home Ec., Music, Science, French and Coordinator." Zoey said.

"Language, Math, Gym, Drama, Science, Home Ec., Music and Coordinator." Dawn said.

"Math, Gym, Drama, Home Ec., History & Geography, Music, Language and Trainer." Eri said.

"And finally, Math, Gym, Drama, Music, Language, French, Science and Trainer." Leaf said happily.

"I don't get why none of you picked History. It's sooooooooo easy." Eri said.

"That's 'cause you _like_ reading about it." May retorted.

"Oh comon! The Hoenn history is really interesting! The legendaries Groudon and Kyogre are woken from their slumber. Because of that, they started wreaking destruction on Hoenn and soon met each other. Angry, they started fighting until Rayquaza the legendary of the sky came down and stopped it, in which they broke apart and went back into their slumber!" Eri said; making gestures to improve the storytelling. Everyone looked bored.

"_No one _memorizes that kind of stuff Eri." May said.

"Well you should! You should know the history of your own region." Eri puffed.

"Well I don't care about that stuff!" May said sticking out her tongue. Eri stuck hers as well.

"Well I'm going downstairs to hand these in. What do you guys wanna do after?"

"Ooh ooh! Pick me!" Leaf cried raising her hand. Everyone sweat dropped.

"…okay, Leaf." Misty said uneasy.

"Let's go prank the guys!!!!" Leaf said excitedly.

"We _could_ I guess." Misty said.

"YEAH! Let's do that! I can't wait to get back at _Drew_!" May said evilly.

"And we can use our pokémon to help too!" Eri added.

"Perfect! You guys better have the plan by the time I get back!" Misty said leaving the room.

"Okay! I got the perfect idea." Leaf said as everyone huddled into a circle.

* * *

Of course, in real life, I'm actually not that interested in History and Geography. Seriously, why would I use my time to memorize ancient wars and etc? Though, Pokemon History is probably really interesting lol


	4. Chapter 4

dun own Pokemon...

* * *

Happened before…

"YEAH! Let's do that! I can't wait to get back at _Drew_!" May said evilly.

"And we can use our pokémon to help too!" Eri added.

"Perfect! You guys better have the plan by the time I get back!" Misty said leaving the room.

"Okay! I got the perfect idea." Leaf said as everyone huddled into a circle.

* * *

"Everyone got it?" Leaf said. Everyone there nodded.

"This is going to be GREAT!" May exclaimed happily.

"You got the mail, Dawn?" Zoey asked her.

"Right here. All we got to wait for is for Misty to come back."

"And here she comes." Eri said opening the door to reveal her.

"So, what's the plan?" Misty asked evilly.

* * *

*knock knock*

…

*knock knock*

…

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

"Ash, get the door, before I get a migraine!" Paul demanded at the black haired boy.

"Why can't you?" Ash whined.

"Because I told you to, now GO!" Ash scurried to the door. He opened it to reveal Misty just about to destroy it with her mallet.

"AHH! Don't hit me Misty!" Ash cried as he cowered.

"Oh, took you long enough." Misty said annoyed.

"Sorry." Ash said.

"Anyways, here." Misty said jerking a letter to his face. Ash took it.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"It's a letter. Make sure to tell the rest of the guys okay?" Misty winked. Ash blushed.

"Y-yeah." Ash stuttered.

"Great! See ya." Misty said turning while waving at him. As she walked, she started to breathe deeply. Her heart was thumping like crazy and a blush had crept onto her face.

* * *

"What was she here for?" Ash turned to see Paul asking him while typing on the computer.

"Letter." Ash replied as he opened it.

"What's it say?"

'Dear guys,

Go to room 529 at 5:30 today k?

The girls' dorm of course.

And I'm serious. If you don't, something bad will happen…and make sure you're there 5:30 SHARP!

Love,

The girls

P.S. You ALL better come'

"We're gonna go right?" Ash asked Paul.

-sigh- "Guess so. Go tell the other guys. It'll be 5:30 soon." Paul told him.

* * *

Guys' POV

"Room 529…" Ash was looking left and right looking for that number. The rest of them were following him.

"I have this bad feeling." Gary muttered.

"Afraid of the girls?" Drew asked smirking.

"No! I just have that queasy feeling in my stomach." Gary replied angrily.

"There it is!" Ash exclaimed. He knocked on the door. No reply.

"I wonder if they're not there yet." Ash wondered.

"That'd be dumb. They tell us to come right at 5:30 and they're not even there." Drew said annoyed.

"Just open the door Ash." Paul told him. Ash opened it to reveal…nothing. Just the normal stuff in any normal girl's room. All the guys walked in.

"Guess we're waiting." Gary said annoyed.

*SLAM* All the guys jumped and turned around. No one was there.

"I knew something fishy was going to happen." Gary said. All of a sudden, six people jumped out from behind random normal stuff in the room. They all had white masks (like the Jabbawockeez masks (all because of my friend's love 4 them and now they're stuck in my head…)) and were wearing all black. They also couldn't see they're hair from their view since all of them had their hair in ponytails. One of the "Masked People" pointed their right arm and them and suddenly, powder started coming towards them.

"Look out guys! That's sleep powder!" Gary told them.

"Honchkrow, blow away the powder!" Paul said bringing out his pokéball. The pokémon came out and starting flapping its wings. Then, one of the others pointed at the Honchkrow and suddenly, Honchkrow couldn't move!

"That's confusion! These people have their pokémon with them!" Gary yelled. They all started running to the door, but one of the "Masked People" was already there blocking the way. The sleep powder soon crept to them. They all got woozy and then they all soon became unconscious.

* * *

-giggle-

-mutter-

"I can't believe…"

"Oh…my…"

-laughing-

Sounds could be heard all around Paul. He tried to get up, but it felt like there were boulders on top of him. Paul decided to open his eyes instead. Once he did though, he wished he didn't. From his line of view, he could see Ash on top of him (still sleeping of course) and was doing…something else…

"Ash…" Paul said angrily.

"5 more minutes mommy…" Ash muttered. Annoyed, Paul kicked him and Ash let out a yell.

"Paul?! What am I doing on top of you…?" Ash asked confused.

"That's what I want to find out. Now get off before I kill you for what you did."

"What'd I do?!" Ash asked offensively.

"Look under." Paul replied gritting his teeth together. Ash looked and his eyes widened in shock. There it was…a small puddle of…you know what… (I just can't say/type it! But u all should know what it is. If you don't…look at the reviews…) Ash looked to his right. There was a glass of water there and his right hand _did_ feel wet. Immediately, Ash got off Paul. All around them were girls laughing at them. Paul got up. There was also a glass of water beside him except he wasn't really on top of someone else. When Paul got up as well, he could see Drew and Gary on the other side of the room. They had apparently woke up as well. Some girls were laughing their head off, while others were giving them sympathetic expressions. Drew noticed Paul and Ash, tugged at Gary and they went towards them.

"We should get out of here now." Drew told them.

"You think?" Paul replied as they all decided to run out of the room and back to their dorm. They finally got back to their dorm and went to Paul and Ash's room. As all of you should know, all the guy's pants were…wet, so they changed their pants.

"I wonder who would do that." Ash thought aloud.

"It was those girls of course dimwit!" Drew replied angrily.

"But it didn't look like them!" Ash said.

"That's 'cause they were wearing _masks_ Ash. It was obviously them because _they_ were the ones who told us to go to room 529." Gary told him annoyed.

"Not to mention to pokémon attacks they used. Eri's Espeon can use confusion and Leaf's ditto can change to any pokémon it wants to be." Drew added.

"We gotta get them back then!" Ash stated. The rest of them nodded, but then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Ash! Mr. Kawanaka wants to talk to you, Paul, Drew and Gary." A voice said. It was probably one of their "gang guys" (those guys that are mentioned in Chapter 2).

* * *

Soon enough, all four of them were in the principal's office. Mr. Kawanaka was looking at them very sternly.

"I would _never_ have thought you boys would do that! It's…" Mr. Kawanaka said trying to find the right word.

"Disgusting! And to add to that, it was in the _Girls' dorm!_" Mr. Kawanaka finished off.

"But it wasn't us Mr. Kawanaka! It was the girls!" Ash whined.

"Oh? And which one may I ask?"

"Leaf, Misty, May, Eri, Dawn and someone else!" Ash told him. Apparently, the guys didn't know Zoey yet, but they did see six "Masked People".

"Is that so?" Mr. Kawanaka got his microphone thingy (what's it called?) and asked Mrs. Sternly to call those five girls to his office.

* * *

Girls' POV

"Oh god! We've been caught!" Dawn said worriedly while walking with Leaf, Misty, May and Eri.

"At least Zoey wasn't. But they'll probably be asking who the sixth person was though." May said.

"But don't worry Dawn! Just stay quiet, and everything will be over!" Leaf told her cheerfully.

"How is that?!" Dawn said distressed.

"We've got our own secret weapon who can get us out of this accident." Misty winked gesturing to Eri. Soon enough, they were at the office. Mrs. Sternly gestured them to go into Mr. Kawanaka's office. They went in and saw the guys. Dawn did her best to keep her cool. The others seemed perfectly fine at this.

'I wonder if they've been through this before." Dawn thought to herself.

"Take a seat girls." Mr. Kawanaka said gesturing to the other chairs. As they sat down, Dawn could feel glares coming from the guys.

"I heard from these boys that you were a part of the…mishap." Mr. Kawanaka said.

"Mr. Kawanaka. You know us. We would _never_ do that." Leaf said innocently.

"Then why would the boys say it was you all who brought them to this situation?" Mr. Kawanaka said.

"I personally don't know." Leaf said.

"What are you talking about Leaf? You and the others gave us this letter to go to the girls' dorm at 5:30." Gary said smirking.

"There is a perfectly good answer to this." Leaf said.

"And that is…?" Mr. Kawanaka added.

"Well…" Leaf said a bit embarrassed.

"Let me tell you Mr. Kawanaka." Everyone turned to see Eri speaking seriously.

"Okay, Ms. Moon. Go ahead."

"You see…how to say this…um…Could I speak to you outside? It's a bit…embarrassing to say it in front of the guys." Eri said nervously. Mr. Kawanaka opened the door and Eri and he went out.

Eri's POV

"So?" Mr. Kawanaka said.

"You see…some of my friends…kinda…_like_ the guys." Eri started saying nervously.

"Go on." Mr. Kawanaka urged.

"And…well…we decided to invite them to room 529 to…well…let them find out about their feelings." Eri said.

"But then, they didn't come. After a few minutes, we decided to look for them. And soon enough, we saw a crowd around a room. We went to check it out and…well, we saw them." Eri finished.

"Did you perhaps have stuff to prove this?" Mr. Kawanaka asked.

"Yup! It's in my room." Eri told him. Mr. Kawanaka decided to check to make sure. Once they got to Eri and Dawn's room, Eri opened a closet to show a small bag filled with cards that had inside words that the girls had written.

"Hmm…I guess you're right. Let's go back to the office then." Mr. Kawanaka said as he started leaving (of course put back the card).

"And, can you not tell them? It'll seem a _bit_ strange if you told them." Eri said.

"I understand Ms. Moon." Mr. Kawanaka replied. Eri locked the door as they started back to the office. Unknown to Mr. Kawanaka though, in one of the drawers, there were six masks lying in there.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

BEFORE!!!

"And, can you not tell them? It'll seem a _bit_ strange if you told them." Eri said.

"I understand Ms. Moon." Mr. Kawanaka replied. Eri locked the door as they started back to the office. Unknown to Mr. Kawanaka though, in one of the drawers, there were six masks lying in there.

* * *

While Eri was bringing Mr. Kawanaka to her room, the leftovers-I mean the people left behind were waiting.

"We know you guys did it." Drew said starting a conversation.

"It's already been said Drew. We didn't." May said.

"Suuuuuuuure you didn't. If that's so, why _did_ you tell us to go to your dorm?" Gary asked.  
"Well you could have found out if you came!" Leaf replied.

"We _did_ go. But you guys weren't there." Gary said.

"Yes we _were_. And you guys were in room 525!" Leaf said.

"No we weren't! We were in 529!"

"Yes you were! You can even ask all the people who saw you. So in the end, if you guys actually went to the _correct_ room, you wouldn't _be_ in this mess!" Leaf cried.

"Hm. As if. You're just saying that because you don't know what Erika's telling the principal." Paul said rudely.

"Nuh-uh! That's not true!" Leaf said defensively.

"Oh comon! I know Erika, and I know she can be a good liar if she wants to be." Paul said smugly. Sadly enough, Leaf couldn't think of a come back (cause of me D:). Just then, Eri and Mr. Kawanaka came back.

"Girls, you can leave now. Ms. Moon explained everything." Mr. Kawanaka said. The girls all got up and started to walk out. The guys' faces on the other hand, were shocked, except for Paul.

"What do you mean?!" Drew cried getting up.

"Mr. Rosalind! Sit back down!" Mr. Kawanaka ordered (heh, I got that last name from other Pokémon stories :D). Drew did as he was told, but that didn't stop him from glaring at the girls. Just as the girls were about to leave, May turned around and smirked at Drew right before she closed the door.

"Now! For your punishment!" (and you'd think being embarrassed wasn't enough XD)

* * *

Girls' POV

"Oh my gosh! I was sooooooo scared. I've never gotten in trouble my whole life!" Dawn said letting out a loud sigh while walking.

"Well you didn't in the end." Misty told her.

"How come you guys were all so calm?!" Dawn asked. Inside, Dawn she was _terrified_ by the whole thing.

"Meh. Happens all the time." May told her.

"All the time?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Mhm! We and the guys always get into fights and then these things happen. Of course, we _always_ get away." May said triumphantly.

"How?!" May pointed her thumb to Eri.

"Eri?!" Dawn said surprised.

"Yup! Eri is always able to think of something to get us off the hook." Misty said.

"By the way, what _did_ you tell Mr. Kawanaka?" Leaf asked her.

"Just that you guys like the guys and that you were supposedly going to confess to them." Eri said cheerfully.

"WHAT??!?!?!?!?!" They all screamed.

"HOW could you DO that?!" May yelled grabbing onto her collar.

"What's wrong with that? It's true anyways." Eri said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's not true!" May said, but sadly, her face was saying something different. It was blushing.

"Then why're you blushing?" Eri asked.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!!!" But that just made May blush even more.

"You're lucky I don't use the recording machine on you guys." Eri said as May put her down.

"Besides! Even if Mr. Kawanaka tells them, even though I told him not to, I never said _who_ each girl likes." Eri said.

"At least that's alright." May said, sighing.

"But you guys are probably going to want to burn the cards I've got." Eri said.

"Why?" Misty asked this time.

"Cause the confessions are in there!" Eri said sheepishly. Yup! Eri was good at copying other people's writing too.

"…ERI!!!" Misty yelled as she started running after her with her super cool mallet.

"I wonder if Eri did me…" Dawn wondered.

"Probably." Leaf said.

"But she's never seen my writing." Dawn said.

"But no one else has either. And since we're going to burn them, and Mr. Kawanaka has bad memory, it won't matter." Leaf said cheerfully as they started walking as well.

* * *

**After the girls had burned the cards**

"So how'd it go?" The girls turned to see Zoey at the door.

"Oh hey Zoey! You should've seen what happened! Eri was able to make up an excuse to get us off the hook!" Dawn said.

"But I must say! That's one of the _best_ pranks we've done to the guys." May said.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Are the guys asleep?" One of the "Masked People" asked._

"_Yup. We can take off the masks." The other person replied taking off her mask. It revealed that it was Zoey._

"_Good job Ditto! That was a great sleep powder." Another one said, seen to be Leaf._

"_And thanks for the air masks Misty. If it weren't for that, we'd be asleep to." May said turning to another "Masked One" revealed to be Misty._

"_Now's the important part guys." Eri told them, petting her Espeon. _

"_Oh right. Dawn, you got the glasses?" Leaf asked Dawn._

"_Right here." Dawn said bringing out four glasses filled with water. She was holding two while the other two were on the desk._

"_Good. You bring them to Room 525. We're gonna bring the guys." May said as she started carrying Drew, with Misty helping her of course. Leaf and Zoey carried Gary._

"_Man these guys are heavy!" May whined._

"_If you said that to their face, they'd say it's muscle." Misty teased._

"_You guys can do it!" Eri cheered._

"_You're not even helping Eri!" May said to her._

"_Well __my__ Espeon is carrying Ash and Paul!" Eri said doing a thumbs up._

"_And she's carrying you too! What's with that?!" Misty said._

"_What? I __am__ the weakest here!" Eri replied._

"_That doesn't answer the question…" Misty said as they got the guys into the other room. Carefully, they put the down, Ash on top of Paul, and Drew on top of Gary. Dawn put one of their hands in a glass of water and voila! _

"_This is gonna be hilarious." Leaf snickered._

"_We better get out. I hear the other girls coming." Zoey urged them. They all quickly ran back to Room 529 to change and wait._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yup, it sure was." Misty replied smiling.

* * *

"Helping out our teachers get ready for class that starts next week…those girls are going to **pay**." Drew said annoyed.

"How're we gonna do that?" Ash asked.

"By doing the most simplest prank in the book." Drew started saying.

Drew and Gary said "**Water balloons!**" but Ash thought "Banana peels!". (they were said at the same time so I don't know how to write that kind of part…) The guys sweat dropped at Ash.

"Huh? Water balloons? Maybe that's the right item." Ash thought aloud.

"What do you think Paul?" Gary asked him.

"Like I care. But I guess you can count me in." Paul shrugged.

"Good, but we gotta make sure all the girls are together, no one else is around and they got none of their pokémon." Drew said. The rest nodded.

* * *

**The next day…yes I'm making time go super fast…**

It was a sunny day, and the girls decided to go out somewhere.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Misty said.

"Beach! The beach!" Leaf cried happily.

"There's no beach close to here Leaf." Zoey said.

"Oh…well how bout the mall?" Leaf then said.

"Guess we could go there." May said.

"I'm in!" Dawn said enthusiastically.

"What bout you guys?" May asked Misty, Zoey and Eri.

"Okay." Misty agreed. Zoey and Elly nodded at the idea.

"YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS!!" All the girls turned to see Ash running to them.

"What's up Ash?" Eri asked.

"You won't believe what happened! Gary was trying to buy some chips at one of those vending machines, and then it got stuck, and then he got angry and started banging and pulling at the machines, and then it...it…IT FELL ON HIM!!!" Ash cried.

"Omigosh! Is he okay?!" Leaf cried. The rest of the girls turned to her.

"…What?" Leaf asked.

"Told you she liked him." Eri whispered to Dawn.

"Well, did you call 911?" Misty asked Ash.

"Drew's doing to right now!! Comon!!" Ash said gesturing for them to follow.

"Do we have to go? I mean, Gary's not our friend really." May said. The rest nodded except for Leaf.

"Oh comon guys! He must be seriously injured! We have to be there to give him moral support!" Leaf said stubbornly.

-sigh- "Alright, we'll go. But only because Leaf's got a crush on him." Misty said. The rest nodded giggling.

"I-I do not!" Leaf said blushing.

"Comon guys! We have to go!" Ash said hurryingly while starting to run back.

"Alright alright! We're coming Ash." Misty said running after him.

"Hmm, I wonder how Gary was even able to get the machine to fall on him…" Eri mumbled to herself.

* * *

I've just realized, but if I had more pranks, I could've added them as flashbacks of what the girls did to the guys before…OH WELL!


	6. Chapter 6

dun own Pokemon -skips away-

* * *

-sigh- "Alright, we'll go. But only because Leaf's got a crush on him." Misty said. The rest nodded giggling.

"I-I do not!" Leaf said blushing.

"Comon guys! We have to go!" Ash said hurryingly while starting to run back.

"Alright alright! We're coming Ash." Misty said running after him.

"Hmm, I wonder how Gary was even able to get the machine to fall on him…" Eri mumbled to herself.

* * *

The girls and Ash started running towards the destination.

"Hey Eri? Could you send Espeon? I mean, she's much faster, and she can help take off the vending machine on Gary." Ash said.

"Hm…guess that's true. Okay Espeon. You go ahead to the boys' lounge to help Gary out." Eri said looking to her Espeon. Espeon nodded and started running faster.

"Espeon's sure fast." Zoey remarked.

"Less talking, more running!" Leaf said. The rest giggled at her.

* * *

After a few minutes, they were in the boys' lounge, where the vending machines could be seen, but no Gary in sight. Ash had disappeared.

"I'm guessing this is a trap, and the guys are going to do something to us." Eri said.

"Ohhhhhhhh ya." The rest said. Then, boys suddenly appeared all around the girls and started throwing water balloons at them. Now, that didn't seem that bad except…they put hot sauce in it (Thanks for the idea remey :D). They were all getting hit by the water balloons.

"Ahhh!!" They all screamed except Zoey (cause she doesn't scream :3) and Eri.

"Yup. And they probably have Espeon locked up somewhere." Eri said starting to walk forwards. Because of that, the guys started throwing more water balloons at her. Sadly, that was a bad idea, because they should've known what would've happened if they did that.

"Guys, DUCK BEHIND THE COUCH!" Misty yelled. They all ducked except for Dawn, so Leaf pulled her down.

-SPLASH SHOUTS SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL BOOM THRASH-

* * *

Misty looked up from behind the couch.

"All clear guys. We can come up." Each of them poked their heads up. When Dawn and Zoey did, they were surprised. Each of the guys was on the floor unconscious. In the middle was Eri, standing there.

"What…happened…?" Zoey said.

"Oh, they're just unconscious. I'm gonna try finding Espeon." Eri said smiling. Dawn and Zoey froze.

"Don't worry. She only does these kind of stuff to boys." May said.

"Oh." Dawn and Zoey said.

"A-hah! There you are Espeon! And there you are Paul!" The girls ran over and saw Paul sitting around; Espeon on his lap. Paul smirked.

"You're sure red today Erika. Is it your new favorite color?" Paul asked.

"Paul! I know Drew and Gary thought of this prank." Eri said to him.

"As always you're right."

"Where are they?"

"They _were_ throwing balloons to you guys, but I guess they ran off when they saw you get mad."

"As always, they ran away." Eri muttered.

-sigh- "I wonder what's going to happen when people see us all red and soaked." Eri thought out loud.

"Who knows but you better get out soon. I wonder what'll happen if Mr. Kawanaka or any of the teachers see this."

"Well they can't be blaming us. We're the victims." Eri said.

"But you guys are probably going to get in trouble for having all the boys go unconscious."

"You're right…Guess we better go guys." No one was there except for Dawn.

"They left awhile ago." Dawn said.

"You never cease to amaze me for never noticing that." Paul smirked.

"Whatever. Tell the guys that I'm going to get them back." Eri said turning from Paul.

"Alright." Paul said, still sitting.

"You wanna stay with Paul tonight Espeon?" Eri asked Espeon. Espeon nodded.

"Okay! Oh, and tell Gary that Leaf was _extremely_ worried when she found out that he was hurt." Eri said to Paul.

"I'll try to remember. Now go." Paul said. Eri ran over to Dawn and they started running off.

"Espeon likes Paul?" Dawn asked Eri.

"Ya. They've got a history together. I'll tell you someday." Eri replied.

* * *

Guys' POV

Paul and Espeon were walking down the halls. They soon stopped in front of one, and Paul knocked on the door. Drew opened it, with Gary and Ash inside.

"Welcome back Paul." Drew said.

"Hm." Paul replied as he went in and sat in the bean bag seat; Espeon jumping onto his lap.

"Hey isn't that Eri's?" Gary asked him.

"Ya. Espeon's staying with me tonight." Paul replied.

"Espeon sure is fond of you. No wonder she let the prank pass." Drew said.

"Yeah…"

"But that was _hilarious_. The girls were screaming like crazy!" Gary said laughing.

"That's what they get back for what they did to us." Drew said. Espeon looked up to Paul.

"Oh right. Erika wanted to tell you guys that she's going to get you two back." Paul said.

"Heh. Wonder how she'll be doing that." Drew said.

"Oh, and Leaf was extremely worried about you Gary."

"Really? Maybe I should've gotten hurt and see what she'd do to help." Gary said.

"You always did have a thing for her." Ash said.

"Do not!" Gary retorted.

"Do too!" Ash argued back.

"Well at least I'm not in love with orange head tomboy!" Gary said.

"What! Misty's orange hair is great!" Ash replied.

"I never said Misty." Gary grinned evilly.

"What? I mean-"

"Face it Ash! You like Misty!" Gary said still grinning while pointing at him.

"Well…well Drew likes May!" Ash yelled pointing at Drew.

"What?! Of course I don't like that annoying girl!" Drew yelled back (oh it's a good thing Eri's not recording this argument XD)

"Of course you do! I always see you staring at her in class last year!" Ash said.

"Oh my God! You were _staring_ at her?" Gary said on the verge of laughter.

"Well it's not like _you_ were never staring at Leaf!" Drew said, going back to Gary's love life.

"I bet I don't stare at Leaf as much as you stare at May!"

"You just admitted that you _do_ stare at her!" Drew said.

"Would you guys shut up?! God, I'm leaving." Paul said getting up, Espeon jumping off him.

"Say, what about _you_ Paul?" Drew said, doing the 'beard pose'.

"What?" Paul said disgusted.

"Hmm…well it can't be Eri since you guys are only friends, but what about…" Gary started saying.

"Dawn!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now why would I like that annoying girl?" Paul asked him.

"Well for one, you talk to her calmly, like you do to Eri. Heck! You don't even talk that calm to us!" Drew said.

"…"

"Guess we hit the bulls-eye." Gary said.

"What bull's eye?" Ash asked. They sweat dropped.

"Think whatever you guys like, I'm going back to my room." Paul said walking out the door, Espeon following behind him.

* * *

The next day, Drew and Gary woke up with bubble wrapper all over the floor.

* * *

Bubble wrapper…not that great, but still fun to pop. Well that's the end of chapter 6. God I feel like this story's gonna be at least 20 no THIRTY chapters o.o gotta make things go faster! And by the time u all read this, I'll be in the middle of making chapter 7 cause I got nothing better to do…cept write the rainbow story but I got no title for it. So I'm hoping u all help me think of a title 4 it . here's the beginning or something but I'm not sure if it'll be any help…

_For hundreds of years, darkness had attacked the world. They'd torture people wherever they went. One day, seven people rose up to stop this darkness from furthering. Each one had a special, unique power that granted them the power to stop the darkness. Together, they stopped the darkness, and it's holder. Sadly, they weren't powerful enough to destroy it so they instead sealed the darkness away. So every thousand years, the darkness would be unleashed, and seven people will rise to stop its evil._

_Today, we start this new chapter of life with a girl name May._

So if any of you guys can think of a title, please tell me. I've got nothing o.o

Now REVIEW! REVIEW!! MWAHAHAHHA! ...sorry…but chapter 7 will be coming out soon cause I like typing a lot :D now BYE!! –waves-


	7. Chapter 7

dun own pokemon...

* * *

BEFORE…

"Guess we hit the bulls-eye." Gary said.

"What bull's eye?" Ash asked. They sweat dropped.

"Think whatever you guys like, I'm going back to my room." Paul said walking out the door, Espeon following behind him.

* * *

The next day, Drew and Gary woke up with bubble wrapper all over the floor.

* * *

**Day Three (which is the same day as the paragraph before: u know…the one wen Drew and Gary wake up and there's bubble wrapper…that's day 3 o.o**

In Dawn and Eri's room

It was currently 8:15am and Dawn was lying on the top bunk, her head in the pillow. Then, it suddenly jolted up.

"Bathroom!" Dawn said to herself. She got down the ladder and opened the door, but the washroom was _all the way across the hall_.

"Oh Arceus! I can't hold it in that long!" Dawn said looking upwards. A door then opened. Out came Eri fully dressed. Eri then noticed Dawn staring at her wide-eyed.

"…What?" Eri asked.

"Is…that a washroom?" Dawn asked.

"Ya. You never knew it was there?" Eri asked. Dawn shook her head.

"…You can go in you know." Eri said. Dawn ran to the washroom and shut the door.

2 minutes later

"You know, I've never noticed this door before." Dawn said as she walked out.

"Guess it's because it's the same color as the walls." Eri said.

"Ya…but it's really clean! And where does the other door go to?" Dawn asked.

"Misty and May's room."

"Really?"  
"Yup! We share the same bathroom so we don't have to go all the way to this level's washroom." Eri said.

"Oh." Dawn embarrassed since she'd always go there.

"Well, you better change quickly. I wanna get breakfast and we're getting our schedules today!" Eri said excitedly.

"Great! Lemme change quickly." Dawn said as she got out her usual outfit.

Breakfast time

"Eri! Dawn! Over here!" The two turned to see Leaf waving them over. They brought their trays to the table where all the girls were sitting.

"Are you guys excited that we're going to get our schedules today?!" Leaf said.

"Not me. I'm just hoping we're all in the same classes." May said.

"Well we're going to be split in some. But let's hurry up and finish our food. I wanna get my schedule fast too." Misty said as she started devouring her food.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of eating and talking, the girls were walking to the office where they'd get their schedule.

"I've just noticed that you don't have Espeon with you Eri." Zoey said.

"She's with Paul."

"Paul?!" All the guys except Dawn said.

"Ya. Remember how Espeon's fond of Paul?" Eri said.

"I never understood how…" Misty said.

"Tell us the story Eri! You said you'd tell us someday!" Leaf said excitedly.

"Fine. It's not that interesting anyways."

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a normal, wonderful day in Veilstone City. But, as always, 6yr old Paul didn't care and was walking around bored. After walking for a few minutes, he ended up at Lake Valor. He sat down as he watched the water shimmer brightly from the sun's rays of light. After awhile, he heard some rustling. He looked up and went towards the sound. He pulled the bush in the way, away and out came an Eevee. It was seriously injured for unknown reasons. Naturally, Paul wouldn't really care cause it probably looked weak to him, but for some strange reason __**(this is pretty much a whole paragraph Eri says so it's in her POV when Paul told her the story) **__Paul decided to help the Eevee by bringing it home to his 13yr old brother, Reggie. In a few days, Eevee was in top shape again and Paul decided to put it back into the wild. But even after he left it, it continued to follow him around. Paul got so annoyed that he decided to keep it for again, an unknown reason. After a couple years, he gave it to me when we said good-bye to each other, and the rest is history!_

_END OF (SO CALLED) FLASHBACK_

_  
_"Oh ya. And soon enough Eevee evolved into an Espeon with me, but Espeon still is fond of Paul even to this day! Though he's probably annoyed how Espeon became really strong and it's not with him anymore." Eri said, laughing at the end. She looked at everyone, who had a wide-eyed look.

"…Is it that strange?" Eri asked.

"Yes…yes it is." May said.

"Hey! There's the office!" Eri said running towards it. The rest followed her. Inside, two older boys could be seen getting their schedules.

"Brock! Tracey! Haven't seen you guys for awhile!" Misty said noticing the two.

"Hey Misty!" The brown skinned one said.

"Who are your new friends?" The lighter skinned one said.

"That one's Dawn, and that one's Zoey, Tracey!" Misty said pointing at the two.

"Nice to meet you." Tracey said.

"You too." Dawn and Zoey said.

"Well we better get going. See you guys around." Tracey said as they left the office.

"They're really nice, but they don't seem like highschool students." Dawn said.

"That's because their in university!" Leaf told her.

"There's a university around here?!" Dawn said.

"You never noticed Dawn?" Zoey asked her.

"Well, I never knew I guess…"

"Brock and Tracey are 19, four years older so their in their 2nd year of university." Misty told her.

"Comon guys! Our schedules remember?" Eri said as she went up to the secretary. The rest went to her as the secretary, Ms. Carrot printed out their schedules and gave them to them. (I'm going to put in brackets if someone is in another's subject…so ya…)

May:

8:00-9:00am – Breakfast – Cafeteria

9:00-10:00am – Language (misty)

10:00-11:00am – Drama (leaf)

11:00-12:00pm – French (leaf zoey)

12:00-1:00pm - Lunch

1:00-2:00pm – Music (misty)

2:00-3:00pm – Home Ec.

3:00-4:00pm – Gym=Soccer (zoey)

4:00-5:00pm – Math (misty zoey dawn)

5:00-6:00pm - Coordinator

6:00-7:00pm – Free time

7:00-9:00pm - Dinner

Misty:

8:00-9:00am - Breakfast

9:00-10:00am – Language (May)

10:00-11:00am – Gym=Swimming

11:00-12:00pm – Science

12:00-1:00pm - Lunch

1:00-2:00pm – Music (may)

2:00-3:00pm - Home Ec.

3:00-4:00pm – Drama (w/ Dawn, Eri)

4:00-5:00pm – Math (may zoey dawn)

5:00-6:00pm - Trainer

6:00-7:00pm – Free time

7:00-9:00pm - Dinner

Zoey:

8:00-9:00am - Breakfast

9:00-10:00am – Drama

10:00-11:00am – Music (Eri)

11:00-12:00pm – French (leaf may)

12:00-1:00pm - Lunch

1:00-2:00pm – Science (alone)

2:00-3:00pm - Home Ec. (girls except Leaf)

3:00-4:00pm – Gym=Soccer (may)

4:00-5:00pm – Math (may misty dawn)

5:00-6:00pm - Coordinator

6:00-7:00pm – Free time

7:00-9:00pm - Dinner

Dawn:

8:00-9:00am - Breakfast

9:00-10:00am – Art

10:00-11:00am – Science (alone)

11:00-12:00pm – Language (Eri)

12:00-1:00pm - Lunch

1:00-2:00pm – Gym=Tennis (leaf)

2:00-3:00pm - Home Ec. (girls)

3:00-4:00pm – Drama (w/ Misty Eri)

4:00-5:00pm – Math (may zoey misty)

5:00-6:00pm – Coordinator

6:00-7:00pm – Free time

7:00-9:00pm - Dinner

Eri:

8:00-9:00am - Breakfast

9:00-10:00am – Math (w/ Leaf)

10:00-11:00am – Music (zoey)

11:00-12:00pm – Language (dawn)

12:00-1:00pm - Lunch

1:00-2:00pm – History & Geography

2:00-3:00pm - Home Ec. (girls)

3:00-4:00pm – Drama (w/ Dawn, Misty)

4:00-5:00pm – Gym=Badminton

5:00-6:00pm - Trainer

6:00-7:00pm – Free time

7:00-9:00pm - Dinner

Leaf:

8:00-9:00am - Breakfast

9:00-10:00am – Math (w/ Eri)

10:00-11:00am – Drama (may)

11:00-12:00pm – French (may zoey)

12:00-1:00pm - Lunch

1:00-2:00pm – Gym=Tennis (dawn)

2:00-3:00pm – Science

3:00-4:00pm – Music (alone)

4:00-5:00pm – Language

5:00-6:00pm - Trainer

6:00-7:00pm – Free time

7:00-9:00pm – Dinner

"Oh wow! We all got Home Ec. Together!" Dawn exclaimed as they started walking out.

"Yup! Except we'll probably be split up sometimes. There are three teachers. One teaches breeder stuff, another teaches pokéblock and poffin making, and the last teaches normal stuff (what we learn at school…). We won't need to worry about the breeder one though." Misty told her.

"That's too bad. Hey, Leaf? How come you didn't go for Home Ec.? You could've been able to join us." Dawn said.

"Well the thing is…I…" Leaf started saying embarrassed.

"She's horrible at cooking." May stated.

"Then shouldn't you be doing the class then…?" Dawn said.

"Well Home Ec. isn't mandatory and I…burned a lot of stuff."

"Ouch. Well that's too bad. It would've been fun if we were all together." Dawn sulked.

"Don't worry about that Dawn! We'll still be together at Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and Free time!!" May said putting her shoulder around Dawn.

"Right!" Dawn said happily.

"Eri." The girls turned to see Drew and Gary standing there.

"Oh, hey Drew! Gary! You seem very…annoyed today!" Eri said happily, as well as trying to find the right word to describe the two.

"You did the bubble wrap thing didn't you." Gary said. Of course, that wasn't a question. They _knew_ she did.

"What-ever could you be talking about?" Eri asked innocently.

-twitch- "We'll get you back!" Drew said.

"Not sure you'll have enough time. It'll soon be the end of the week!" Eri said as they walked by the two.

"We _WILL_ get you back!!" Gary yelled at them.

"And I'm sure you and Leaf will get together this year!" Eri yelled happily starting to run farther ahead. Both Gary and Leaf blushed crimson red.

"No we won't!!!" Leaf said trying to cover that up.

"Don't say that Leaf! He may actually think you mean it and get his heart broken!"

"GET BACK HERE ERI!!" Gary yelled, still blushing, as he started to run after her.

"Good thing I'm a few feet away from him. Come on out Charizard!!" Eri said as she brought out one of her pokéballs. Out came, of course, a Charizard. Eri got onto its back and it started flapping its wings.

"GET BACK DOWN HERE ERI!!!!" Gary yelled at her.

"NEVA~!!!" Eri cried as Charizard started flying back to her dorm.

"I'll get her back…" Gary muttered. The girls just stared at Eri disappearing.

"That was…unusual." Zoey said.

"I knew this would be one of the weirdest schools I'll go to." Dawn said to herself.

"Gary! I got Ash, Paul and our schedules!!" Drew called to him. Apparently, he didn't really care what was going on and decided to get the schedules instead.

"Whatever…I'll meet up with you later. I've got something to do." Gary told him. He took out a pokéball and out came a Skarmory. He climbed onto its back.

"Okay Skarmory. Follow that Charizard!" Gary told it, pointing at Eri's Charizard. The Skarmory nodded and flapped it's wings to start it's flight. The two were soon in the sky, following Eri very quickly.

"Well…you guys wanna still go shopping?" Dawn said.

"Well we didn't go yesterday, so why not?"


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

wawawa o3o3o3o3o

* * *

"Okay Skarmory. Follow that Charizard!" Gary told it, pointing at Eri's Charizard. The Skarmory nodded and flapped it's wings to start it's flight. The two were soon in the sky, following Eri very quickly.

"Well…you guys wanna still go shopping?" Dawn said.

"Well we didn't go yesterday, so why not?"

* * *

**The beginning of next week (ya I skipped the rest of the days. Couldn't think of anything for them to do in the free week)**

"Da…Awn…wn…Dawn! Dawn!" Dawn closed her eyes harder as she didn't want to get up.

"Comon Dawn! You gotta wake up! Misty and May already left!" Eri said shaking Dawn. Dawn still kept her eyes closed.

-sigh- "Dawn, get up or there will be no breakfast!!"

"I'll get some later!!" Dawn said wanting to sleep more.

"It's 8:40." Dawn's eyes then shot open.

"EIGHT-FORTY?!!" She yelled.

"Mhm." Eri replied, nodding her head.

"AHH!! I GOTTA GET UP!! AND CHANGE!! AND!! OH NO!! MY HAIR!!" Dawn cried getting up from her bed, as well as noticing her hair completely wrecked. Eri got off the ladder to let Dawn get down.

"I'll be in the cafeteria with the others. Remember to bring your bag, we have school today." Eri told her leaving the room. Dawn quickly took her clothes and went to the bathroom. Since she didn't have a lot of time, she just put on her clothes, brushed her teeth, while combing her hair to be straight. After a tiring, mixed up 14 minutes, Dawn was running out of her room with her bag on her back, still trying to comb her hair. As she finally got to the first floor of the girls' dorm, she rushed into the office since it was a shortcut to the cafeteria. When she finally saw the cafeteria door, she stopped quickly as she didn't want people staring at her with her ridiculous hair and her barging in.

-sigh- "Guess I'm wearing my hat then." Dawn said to herself as she took out her old hat from when she was young and put it on her head. She walked into the cafeteria and saw the girls at the same table as before. May noticed her coming in, and waved at her.

"Dawn, come!" May yelled at her. Dawn came walking to them.

"Hey guys." Dawn said. They all replied with a 'Hi'. She noticed there was an extra tray of food beside Zoey.

"Is that…?"

"Yup. Seeing as we all knew you were gonna have little time, we already got your breakfast." Misty said.

"Thanks guys!" Dawn said, and giant smile on her face. She sat down beside Zoey as she started eating quickly.

"Woah Dawn, slow down!" Zoey said to her.

"How can I?! It's almost 9!"

"Since it's the first day of school, you're allowed to be 10minutes late, but later on only 5." Leaf told her. Dawn 'oh'ed her.

"Let's see…it's 9:03 right now." Zoey said looking at the clock.

"I'mma put away the trays." Eri said taking everyone's trays except Dawn's. After a few, Eri came back, Dawn almost done her breakfast. After a few more minutes, Dawn only had her bread left as Eri took the rest to the garbage.

"9:06. We better get going." May said as everyone got up and went to the door.

"Guys. You forgot your bags…except Zoey." Eri said to them. Everyone sweat dropped as they all quickly got their bags and started out….again. Zoey split with them since she had Drama which was in the gymnasium. After 2minutes the rest were in 'Building 1'.

"Well we're here." Misty said. It wasn't very big in Dawn's eyes, but when they went in, it looked much bigger.

"Your class is upstairs Dawn." May told her. Dawn nodded as she waved bye to her friends as she went to the stairs. When she got to the top, she started looking for her classroom. (which is seriously confusing seeing as they're only two classes there…well there are different grades?!?!? .)

"Art…art...maybe I should've asked May or someone to tell me where Art was…" Dawn said to herself. They had told her it was on the 2nd floor, but…the floor was really LONG!!

"Do you need help deary?" Came a voice from behind.

"Deary?' Dawn thought to herself. She slowly looked behind and saw a man in weird green clothes…and long purple hair…

"Um…hi." Dawn said, unsure of whom this weird person was.

"I'm Harley! Nice to meet you." The…person said.

"I'm Dawn." She replied.

"You look lost, where're you going?"

"Oh! I'm trying to find my Art Class." She told him.

"Art?! I can show you the way!" Harley exclaimed happily.

"Really?!"

"Yup! Just follow me dear." He said starting to walk as Dawn followed him. Unknown to her though, there was a giant evil look on Harley's face.

* * *

Aside from what was happening with Dawn, there was someone else going to Art Class. It was none other than PAUL!!!

"I'm going to kill Reggie for signing me up for Art behind my back…" Paul muttered to himself as he was walking up the stairs of Building 1. Beside him was Eri's Espeon. As he got to the second floor, he started looking for his class until he heard something…

* * *

Now back to Dawn!!

A few minutes passed as Dawn followed Harley down the hall.

"Um, are you sure this is the way?" Dawn asked him.

"Out of the 10 years I've been here, I've memorized every single building around here." He replied. A few more minutes passed when Harley turned to a room.

"This is the one Dawn-dear." Harley told her.

"Oh, thanks Harley!" Dawn said happily. When she went to open it, she discovered that the whole room was empty. Just then, someone suddenly pushed her in as she fell to the ground. She turned to see Harley, locking the door.

"Okay missy. I'm going to say this once, and I'm NOT going to repeat myself." Harley said angrily as he turned to face Dawn.

"What is it that you want?" Dawn said scared.

"Just one thing. I want you to destroy MAY!!" Harley said flat out.

"What?! Why?!" Dawn asked surprised.

"Easy! 'Cause I don't like her! And I want you to destroy her any way possible!!" Harley replied.

"I won't! May's my friend!!" Dawn said defensively.

"Well I guess you'll just have to face the consequences!!" Harley said as he took out a pokéball. Fear was written on Dawn's face.

-BOOM- (boring sound effect -.-)

Harley and Dawn looked to see where that sound had come when they saw the door which was pretty much flung off. Smoke poured in as a figure could be seen (omg I wonder who it is!!) standing there. When the smoke dispersed, both could see it was Paul, along with Eri's Espeon with him, as they stood 'coolly' there. (XD)

"Hmph." Was all Paul said.

"Oh, trying to act all cool huh?! Let's just see about that! Go Cacturne!!" Harley yelled as he threw his pokéball. Out came a green pokémon. (you all should know what a Cacturne looks like okay?!?!) Paul just gave it a 'pathetic look' as he said

"Get rid of it Espeon." Espeon nodded as her gem glowed as it used psychic on the Cacturne. With a turn of her head, the Cacturne went flying to Harley as they both hit the wall. You could see Harley had fainted from the impact as Dawn just starred in awe of what just happened.

"Oh…my…gosh…You THREW him to the wall!!" Dawn yelled to Paul.

"Hello? He was just about to hurt you with his Cacturne!! And technically, Espeon did." Paul replied back annoyed.

"Well, you didn't have to FLING him!! And it was your idea!" Dawn yelled again.

"Why did I even waste my time to help you…" Paul muttered as he turned to leave.

"W-wait!!" Dawn cried as she ran after him. Paul looked back at her annoyed.

"Um, well, thanks I guess. For saving me and all." Dawn said to him, avoiding eye contact.

"Ya, whatever." Was all Paul replied as he continued walking.

"Wait where're you going?!" Dawn cried after him.

"Art."

"Really?! Me too!" Dawn exclaimed fast walking to keep up with his pace.

"Doesn't surprise me I guess. 'Specially since you got lost."

"Hey! It's not my fault! But since you're here, you can bring me there!" Dawn said happily as she grabbed his arm. Paul flinched at that act.

"Whatever." Paul said quickly as he brought Dawn to the REAL Art room.

* * *

Now since the edits are done...I still won't be updating since I've got author's block, lol. I'm thinking of another highschool fic though. That, being it has VAMPIRES!! And it's mainly ikarishipping. Maybe a dab of pokeshipping and contestshipping here and there but that's it...and perhaps fanshippings too since I am welcoming all OCs!!! :D :D until I actually make the story and get to a certain part, then I won't accept anymore...but that's at a CERTAIN PART and I still haven't made the story yet lol...


End file.
